Berserker
Please note, this article refers to The Berserker as "he". This is purely for author's convenience, females may be Berserkers as well as males. Berserkers are a melee class in Jagex's off-shot game, RuneScape Assault!. Berserkers are all about strength. Not skill, defense, accuracy, but sheer brute force. They are slow, but so very powerful that a single hit can simply destroy armor, and those inside. The Berserker is the polar opposite of the Duelist, who uses speed to outmatch foes. A Berserker always fights close range, and wears heavy armor, so that any blows the enemy lands can be brushed off easily. A Berserker does not care for timing or terrain, and prefers simply to swing his hammer at the opponent. Players can only start to train the skill berserker once they have achieved 99 Attack, Strength and Defence. But the player can only chose between Duelist and Berserker. Weapons Berserker weapons are all heavy two-handed weapons. They may be slow but can cause deadly damage to foes. All Berserker moves require a berserker weapon to be wielded to be used. list of Berserker weapons: Strengths And Weaknesses Berserkers can decimate the enemy lines with their strength, often wiping out several enemies at once. One Berserker can often outmatch several enemies. Their armor allows them to not worry about protecting themselves, so they can focus all their strength on the attack. If a Berserker gets close enough to a mage or ranger, they can kill them easily with one shot, as they often do not wear armor. However, Berserkers, unlike other melee classes, do not have any defensive advantages over rangers. A good shot can deal heavy damage through the chinks in a Berserker's armor. Mages, too, can often spell disaster for a Berserker, who's heavy armor makes them especially vulnerable to magical attacks. Offensively, they are slow, and may be killed before they can use their full strength. Moves Tactics *If Allies Attack The Berserker While He Is In "Aura Storm", The Damage Still Goes To The Enemies, Even Though The Allies Dealt The Damage. *Using "Ground Pound" To Stun The Enemies Can Soften The Damage The Berserker Receives Before "Destruction". *When "Berserker", "Berserk Rage" and "Drain" are used together, The Berserker's strength can deal over a thousand while using "Destruction" Assault Trade If the player becomes a Berserker in RuneScape, he gets Berserker armor and weaponry in RuneScape. Ring of Strength The Ring of Strength is given to the player when he uses the move "Berserk" in RuneScape Assault! Anklet of Strength The Anklet of Strength is given to the player when he uses the move "Ankle Crush" in RuneScape Assault! Gauntlet of Strength The Gauntlet of Strength is given to the player when he uses the move "Ground Pound" in RuneScape Assault! One Stone One Stone is a strange weapon. It is a ranged weapon, but relies on the strength skill. It bounces of the enemy and back to the Berserker. It is given to a player when he uses the move "Two Birds" in RuneScape Assault! Berserker Amulet The Berserker Amulet is given to the player when he uses the move "Berserk Strength" in RuneScape Assault! Berserker Cape This cape is given to the player when he uses the move "Drain" in RuneScape Assault. It has no bonuses or negatives, but is purely for decoration. Berserker Single Handed Hammer This hammer is given to the player when he uses the move "Crippling Blow" in RuneScape Assault! Berserker Plate Legs/Plate Skirt This Armor is given to the player when he/she uses the move "Shock Wave" in RuneScape Assault! Rage Dagger This weapon is given to the player when he uses the move "Aura Blast" in RuneScape Assault! Tele-Rage Stone This item is given to the player when he uses the move "Out Of Action" in RuneScape Assault. Using it on a foe will cause that foe to slide backwards for three-hundred meters. Berserker Platebody This armor is given to the player when he uses the move "Destruction" in RuneScape Assault! Two-Handed War Hammer This weapon is given to the player when he uses the move "Aura Storm" in RuneScape Assault!